De la Tierra a la Espuma
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora Cheza-chan. El veterano biólogo marino Kotetsu Kaburagi creía que nada le quedaba para seguir viviendo, pero un encuentro casual en el que él pensaba que era su "último" día le demostró que estaba equivocado. ¿Pero cuál es la verdadera historia detrás de su excéntrico salvador?.


**"De la Tierra a la Espuma".**  
(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **Cheza-chan**)

_"Pero la voz de esa mujer_  
_era la única sirena_  
_para el oído turbulento_  
_en las sensuales odiseas._  
_Y me he quedado con la voz _  
_de esa mujer –la voz apenas-_  
_como se quedan los marinos_  
_oyendo el mar desde la arena._  
_Cuán tristes son los marineros_  
_que ansiaron muerte en la tormenta,_  
_y junto al mar, un cualquier día,_  
_la muerte encuentran en la tierra."_

_**(Alberto Angel Montoya. Fragmento de "La voz apenas.")**_

¡Hola, soy TheYoko! ¡La habladora que ya logró que su cel nuevo tenga el Bautismo y la Primera Comunión! (traducido al español significa que, por primera vez desde que lo compré, el cel se me cayó de las manos al suelo. Dos veces).

Porque extrañábamos "Bunny del Mar"!... (aunque ya no lo extrañen, que Priestess subió otro capi y estoy en vías de traducirlo, jorojojó!). Síiiii, extrañamos a nuestro Tritón favorito, mudo y tsundere! Y por eso traduzco este fic de Cheza-chan, que lo hallé por curiosa, lo leí por aguerrida, y lo amé por original!... Aquí también hay tritones, sirenas y otras criaturas místicas de la mar; hay amor, hay comprensión y muchos hectolitros de agua salada, guachiguay!

Este fic es muy lindo y muy "enseñador", porque Cheza, al igual que Lozie por ejemplo, es MUY detallada con escenarios y situaciones. Esta autora no se limita a relatarte el asunto, también te hace los planos y la maqueta, básicamente. Te hace meter en lo que narra. Te obliga a interesarte y buscar más información. Es genial!

La única parte mala del asunto es que... a veeeeeeeeer... el fic en sí tiene trece capítulos. Comienza con un prólogo, y acaba con un epílogo I. Sí, está sin terminar, claramente. No, yo personalmente pienso que no afecta para nada que falte el epílogo II, porque el final no queda "abierto" y termina todo muy colgado; por eso me decidí a traducirlo igual (que además Cheza me dijo que a lo mejor con esto la ayudo a encontrar la inspiración para terminar con el epílogo faltante...). A mi parecer la cosa no afecta negativamente, pero después ustedes me dirán...

Postearé este fic también en AO3 y en Amor Yaoi, con el correspondiente permiso que me dió la autora, sí señor.

Mmmmh... Un pescador encuentra una sirena en su red, la mira un rato y la tira al agua de nuevo. Su compañero lo mira intrigado y le pregunta: "¿Y por qué?. Y el otro responde, encogiéndose de hombros: "¿Y por dónde?".

(Cricricricricri...)

**Datos de la Escritora Original:**

Cheza-chan ha escrito otros fics sobre Tiger & Bunny, incluyendo un crossover con la película "Pacific Rim", un fic llamado "The Best Defense" (si vieron la peli, y leen en inglés, este fic les va a encantar!). También ha escrito "Choose", "My Hero" y mi próxima traducción de ella: "& Bunny".

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

**"De la Tierra a la Espuma" © Cheza-chan.**

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _"TheYoko"._

_Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sinó que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida._

_El fic original consta de trece capítulos, se publicó por primera vez el día 7 de Marzo de 2013, y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fics favoritos de FFNET._

[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este prólogo: 21 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 18:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 7 de Junio de 2014. Hora: 19:35]

* * *

**Título:** De la Tierra a la Espuma – prólogo.  
**Pareja/Personajes:** Kaburagi Kotetsu / Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
**Raiting:** R (M por **Maduro)**  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (los de Tiger & Bunny).  
**Género**: UA.

_"Kotetsu."_

_Kotetsu se volvió, levantando una mano para proteger sus ojos del sol. La sonrisa de su esposa era igual de brillante a la par que acomodaba un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de su oreja._

_"Kotetsu. Lo entristecerás si haces eso." La sonrisa de Tomoe se hizo mucho más amplia—brillante—ante la obvia confusión del hombre. "Respira," susurró su esposa._

Kotetsu inhaló profundamente y su boca se abrió por completo mientras silenciosamente gritaba. Había un ardor en su pecho, sumado a la sensación de sofoco. _'¡Estoy ahogándome...!'_ se advirtió a sí mismo, recordando que se había adentrado en el oleaje sin intención de volver a emerger.

Kotetsu sacudió sus extremidades, sus brazos deslizándose a través del agua mientras luchaba por alcanzar la superficie. Estaba atrapado en una corriente submarina particularmente fuerte; las olas lo habían arrastrado muy lejos mientras recordaba su pérdida. Tomó una última bocanada de aire, sintiendo al agua llenar sus pulmones. Dejó de luchar entonces, y cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa._ 'Esto es... lo que yo quería.' _ Resignándose a su destino, el hombre se hundió en la bienvenida oscuridad de lo profundo del océano.

**X**

"...ejo!"

Kotetsu se encogió involuntariamente.

"¡Viejo!"

_¿Yo? No soy así de viejo._

"¡Despierta, viejo... por favor!"

Kotetsu distantemente sintió unas firmes manos presionando sobre su pecho, y labios sobre los suyos. Se preguntó por qué, pero entonces sintió el burbujeo en sus pulmones. Comenzó a despertar con una fuerte tos, doblándose hacia un lado mientras vomitaba el exceso de agua que le impedía respirar apropiadamente.

"Gracias a Dios..." una aliviada, casi llorosa voz suspiró.

Kotetsu gimió en desacuerdo. No había que agradecerle a nadie el dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Enterró su rostro en lo que creía que era arena. Habiéndose revolcado a menudo en ella durante toda su vida, conocía la granulosa, áspera sensación muy bien. Pero por otro lado, las manos que gentilmente lo tocaban, no eran familiares en ningún sentido. Con otro gruñido, Kotetsu intentó abrir los ojos. Fue una difícil hazaña, pero lo consiguió. Y lo lamentó cuando el sol de la tarde casi lo cegó, pero luchó contra la luz para poder ver. Hubo un torbellino de algo color oro, y entonces unos preocupados ojos verde esmeralda. "No se quien eres..." se quejó Kotetsu, apoyando su cabeza de nuevo en la arena. "Déjame—"

"No."

Kotetsu sollozó lastimosamente. "¿Qué si digo 'por favor', como hiciste tú?"

Su rubio rescatista frunció el ceño—Kotetsu no lo vio—y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco más. "Viejo—"

"Uno," lo interrumpió Kotetsu, sentándose e ignorando el prominente dolor en su cabeza. "No estoy—¿desnudo como tú?" Más consciente de sus alrededores, le dio al joven una ojeada antes de dejar que sus ojos se posaran en el rostro ceñudo. "¿Por qué estás desnudo...?"

"Barnaby," facilitó el extraño, seria su expresión. Y tal como Kotetsu había notado, estaba desnudo y muy despreocupado por el hecho. Estaba arrodillado en la arena, las manos descansando fortuitamente sobre sus muslos.

"¿Perdiste... tus ropas rescatándome?" preguntó Kotetsu, intentando mantener sus ojos centrados en los verdes frente a él, en vez de recorrer con la vista el musculoso cuerpo hasta abajo.

Barnaby inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha. "¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que eso fue lo que sucedió?"

"No," se atragantó Kotetsu, sosteniendo su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se apartó, intentando ponerse de pie torpemente. "Te agradezco, por rescatarme—"

"¿Intentarás volver a hacerlo otra vez?"

Kotetsu se tensó, sus facciones oscureciéndose mientras observaba la arena bajo sus pies. Forzándose a sonreír, enfrentó al extraño que ahora estaba parado detrás suyo. "Encuentra mi sombrero por mí," pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello húmedo. "y no lo volveré a hacer."

Los brillantes ojos verdes se entrecerraron. "Lo haré, y cuando lo encuentre, te lo devolveré."

Kotetsu rió suavemente. "Sabré si es el mío, así que no compres una imitación barata ni nada."

Barnaby sonrió y Kotetsu descubrió que ello era algo fantástico de ver en el joven. "No traeré una imitación."

Tarareando, Kotetsu se alejó, saludando por sobre su hombro mientras lentamente hacía su camino de regreso a la playa donde esperaba que su auto continuara estacionado. Las autoridades en esa área eran muy estrictas, y estaban muy hartos de ver la insignia de su trabajo como excusa para aparcar en cualquier parte y momento. Y hablando del trabajo... sería capaz de encontrar una explicación creíble—"¡Somos biólogos marinos! ¡Tenemos que volvernos uno con el océano!"—pero su amigo de la infancia sería capaz de ver a través de esa endeble excusa.

Kotetsu revolvió en el desordenado asiento trasero de su SUV en busca de una toalla. Hallando una, secó su cabello rudamente. Pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, pero el comenzar un nuevo proyecto le recordó a su esposa fallecida y la reacción emocional había sido fuerte, casi fragosa. Un inofensivo trago se convirtió en dos, y ya para entonces Kotetsu estaba conduciendo hacia la playa con una botella de ron a su lado, en el asiento del pasajero.

Con la toalla colocada sobre sus hombros Kotetsu exhaló con fuerza. "Contrólate, Kaburagi..." Sacudió la cabeza y rodeó el auto hasta el lado del conductor y subió al mismo. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos calmarse antes de comenzar la hora de marcha que lo llevaría de regreso a su "oficina".

Kotetsu no tuvo mucho tiempo para sí mismo hasta casi dos semanas más tarde, y con cada hora que pasaba, pensaba cada vez menos en el muchacho rubio y desnudo de la playa. Iván Karelin y Karina Lyle lo mantuvieron ocupado los primeros días, pero ambos estudiantes de secundaria e internos cuestionaron la desaparición de su acostumbrado sombrero. Las investigaciones entonces comenzaron a amontonarse y todos los pensamientos sobre su misterioso salvador fueron puestos a un lado. Antonio era la razón por la cual ahora conducía de regreso a la playa con otra excusa de "¡más investigación!".

**-x-**

_"¿Hablarás con ella?"_

_Kotetsu mantuvo su ojo presionado contra el visor del microscopio, ya sin ver la muestra en la placa de petri debajo._

_"Kotetsu. No puedes seguir huyendo."_

_"No soy bueno para ella."_

_"¡Ella necesita a su padre!" sostuvo Antonio, golpeando con la mano sobre el escritorio, los vacíos matraces tintineando peligrosamente. Kotetsu levantó la cabeza para posar la vista en el alterado hombre. Antonio lo miró a su vez. "Eres mi amigo—"_

_"Y deberías ser capaz de saber cuándo un tema necesita ser dado por terminado," suspiró Kotetsu, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Antonio se fue sin decir otra palabra, pero Kotetsu podía sentirlo siendo maldiciente del otro lado del pasillo._

**-x-**

Kotetsu observaba las olas que gentilmente rompían en la orilla y lamían sus pies desnudos. "Quizás lo imaginé," suspiró, pateando el agua.

"¿Te refieres a mí, viejo?"

Kotetsu miró por sobre su hombro y casi cayó sobre la salobre orilla. "¡Oi! ¡Vas a lograr que te arresten si continúas paseándote desnudo!"

Barnaby inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente—¿una costumbre?, se preguntó Kotetsu. "Esta es la piel con la que nací, y es muy cómoda." El muchacho sonrió de forma deslumbrante y Kotetsu se concentró en ello antes que en los perfilados abdominales del muy bien dotado joven. "Encontré tu sombrero."

Las cejas de Kotetsu se enarcaron, una burlona sonrisa bailando en sus labios, no del todo lista para ensancharse. "¿Lo hallaste? ¿De verdad?"

Barnaby movió sus manos, las cuales había estado escondiendo detrás de su espalda, y las extendió hacia adelante. Sobre sus palmas estaba la boina blanco y negro que había vestido casi cada día desde que se casara con Tomoe Amamiya—Tomoe _Kaburagi_ luego que fueran oficialmente declarados marido y mujer. Kotetsu le dio al rubio una mirada escéptica, inclinándose para tomar el sombrero. Volteándolo, buscó el forro. Su corazón se encogió, salteándose un latido mientras encontraba la frase que su esposa había bordado allí. Siempre serás mi tigre salvaje. Permaneció observando al otro hombre, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, pero sin que ninguna palabra saliera. "¿Cómo...?" preguntó finalmente con un chillido.

Barnaby sonrió satisfecho. "Te lo prometí, ¿no?"

Kotetsu rió, asintiendo. "Por ahora, voy a ignorar el hecho de que eres obviamente un loco y desnudo acosador y simplemente voy a agradecerte." Se adelantó, sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos hasta que estuvo libre del agua salada, y se detuvo frente al rubio. Con otra carcajada, deslizó un brazo sobre sus hombros descubiertos. "Gracias, Barnaby."

"No olvides tu parte del trato," le recordó el muchacho con voz firme.

Kotetsu rió, "Hagamos uno nuevo. Siempre que tenga tiempo, visitaré la playa y espero que estés aquí también para sentarte conmigo—acompañarme. Tal vez así pueda entender por qué paseas desnudo."

Barnaby levantó sus manos, devolviendo tentativamente el abrazo de Kotetsu. "Tal vez."

"¡Oi!," rió Kotetsu, apartando gentilmente al rubio. Con una sonrisa afectada, se colocó su sombrero, el cual estaba sorprendentemente seco y limpio. "¿Estoy fantástico, no?"

Barnaby arqueó un ceja incrédulo y sacudió la cabeza.

"Y lo dice un nudista en una playa pública. ¡Policía!" Kotetsu se apartó del manotazo con una carcajada, lanzándose nuevamente hacia las aguas. Barnaby admiró el momento—las gotas de agua que brillaban como diamantes, embelleciéndolo todo aún más—antes de darle caza**.**

**X **

Cuando Kotetsu regresó a la oficina esa tarde, todo el mundo notó el cambio en su comportamiento, pero sólo uno fue lo suficientemente valiente para señalarlo. "Temo preguntar qué sucedió..." Murmuró Antonio, parado bajo el marco de la puerta del taller de trabajo de su amigo.

Kotetsu le sonrió socarronamente a Antonio, colocándose su blanca bata de laboratorio. "¿No lo hagas, entonces? Tenemos un trabajo que hacer aquí... y jugar con los delfines," añadió con una risita.

"Corrección—los estudiamos y atendemos hasta que sanen."

"Es lo mismo," se burló Kotetsu, apartando papeles en su desordenado escritorio. Su rostro se iluminó mientras hallaba lo que estaba buscando: una banda elástica negra para atarse el cabello.  
Recogiendo su cabello, envolvió el corto mechón con la banda elástica, creando una diminuta cola de caballo. Luego miró a su alrededor, sus ojos abriéndose interrogativamente ante el hombre ocupando todavía su salida. "¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Los delfines están esperando!"

"¿Cuando vas a planear trabajar en el tanque de los tiburones?" suspiró Antonio, bajando los brazos mientras Kotetsu caminaba hacia él.

"¡Nunca!" contestó el castaño más pequeño, esquivando a su amigo.

Antonio sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió a espaldas de Kotetsu. Algo había sucedido mientras Kotetsu había estado fuera que le había devuelto una genuina felicidad. Le hubiera gustado saber qué, pero el tema era delicado y no lo presionaría.

Kotetsu había dejado su sombrero en el auto. Descansaba decorosamente en el asiento del pasajero. Ya nunca más lo usaría para el trabajo; sólo para ir a la playa.

**Nota de la autora original:**

**N/A:** ¡Un ángulo completamente diferente! Jaja... ja... esto no es en lo que estaba trabajando. Necesito mantenerme lejos de los TnB anon kink prompts. Voy a tener que hacer una considerable cantidad de investigaciones sobre el trabajo-provisorio-que-le-di-a-Kotetsu, pero... ¿tal vez valga la pena? *sonrisa nerviosa* No... esperen actualizaciones mensuales. Si tengo suerte, tendré otro capítulo de esto hecho antes de Mayo *ffffs*

(También necesito continuar mi fic de Bleach antes que me azoten...)

**Aclas...:**

**Placa de petri:** es ese redondelito de vidrio que se ve bajo los microscopios. Las que van a la secu seguramente ya lo conocen, pues biología rulezzzz. O química.

**Matraces (plural de matraz):** es esa botella con forma que recuerda a una especie de triángulo con pico largo. Lo mismo, si van a la secu, lo habrán visto en el laboratorio.

**Un poco de autobombo (énfasis en mí y solamente en mí, nada más. Ah! Y solamente más en mí):**

_Me encuentran casi siempre conectada al Face!, aún si estoy en el trabajo, aunque no pueda charlar mucho. Pueden pedir solicitud de amistad, eh, no muerdo fuerte; ya estoy vieja y mis colmillos están flojos...:_

_Y ahora tengo Turiter! Digo, Twitter: (arroba, que el ffnet no deja poner estas cosas) PleasyTheYoko. Síganme los buenos!_

_Mi canal de Youtube, con mi otro codename:"Gata Flora"... Allí subo MMDs de Tiger & Bunny subtitulados al español, AMVs, MADs, etc. Tooooooodo subtitulado en español para el Fandom con Ñ! _

_Y hablando de Fandom T&B con Ñ: Próximamente voy a inaugurar un blog donde voy a subir traducciones de toda clase de información sobre Tiger & Bunny, que en inglés hay muchísimo! Solamente tengan un poco de paciencia, que de a poco, hago. _


End file.
